A Princely Pretense
by MyWordsAreMyInsanity
Summary: Anna is a princess. Kristoff's a nobody. They weren't supposed to meet, ever. Then a chance meeting on the streets leaves both with strong feelings. Except Anna's being forced to choose a suitor and Kristoff is certainly not a prince. But maybe, if the two of them work on it, they might be able to fool everyone into thinking otherwise... Kristanna AU (non-modern)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! It's Val here!**

**You probably don't know me, so... hi! I'm kinda new to the Frozen scene, I haven't done much uploading yet but I will now! Hope you enjoy my very first story! I have tons more ideas, so just you wait!**

**Plot:**

**Anna is a princess. She wasn't supposed to even talk to the subjects, not as far as she did.**

**Well, it's not like she ****_planned _****it.**

**Kristoff's a nobody. Unimportant. But a chance meeting with a princess changes that.**

**It was love instantly. And it was real, true, unbreakable love, the kind that you read about in storybooks and wish for but never get. The kind that can never change or go away, as much as you may want it to.**

**The problem? Besides breaking the "no talking to commoners" rule, Anna is to find a suitor. A prince, from a fairly rich country, for her to marry. A ****_prince,_****and nobody else. The one she really loves is far from that...**

**So they come up with a plan. Kristoff can easily pretend to be a prince from some really, ****_really _****far kingdom, right? Then they can get married, live in Arendelle, and be happy forever, right?**

**Wrong. It will ****_not _****be that easy.**

* * *

><p><em>The girl ran into the streets, her green s<em>_ilk skirt folds flying out behind her. Her fists were clenched and her face was contorted in a grimace of frustration and anger, and a bit of sadness too. The hour was just approaching dusk; not many were out at this hour._

_The guards took a few steps out of the castle door, but soon decided against it. They had learned long ago to never question the princess. Most likely she needed fresh air._

"_I hate him." she muttered repeatedly. "I hate him and all his _stupid _kind, all those _stuffy _princes who can only talk about _trade _and _wealth. _Why do they have to do this to me? I don't need a suitor, I _don't_! Oh, please, just let me live my life the way that _I _want-"_

_Thud._

_Being so distracted with her grumbling rant, she had speed-walked straight into some man's solid chest and fallen backwards._

"_S-sorry!" she stuttered, attempting to rise._

"_It's fine." the man said quietly, holding out a large hand to help the girl up. It was then that she finally took a good look at the person she had bumped into. Very tall, with muscles strengthened from long years of whatever heavy lifting he did. Young, only a few years older than her, with defined features that were admittedly more handsome than the disgustingly formal princes she had been seeing too much of lately._

"_Are you alright?" he asked kindly. He noticed her crown, and widened his eyes, adding a "Your Highness" and a bow to his extended hand._

"_Fine," the girl grumbled, brushing strands of red hair out of her face as she reached for the man's hand and hauled herself up. "Don't worry about the formalities and stuff. I'm just Anna."_

"_Princess Anna, I might say," the man replied with a small smile. "Kristoff. Bjorgman, that is. Um…"_

_There was silence, during which both of them were awkwardly staring at the ground, not knowing what to say. The conversation wasn't supposed to happen at all. Anna wasn't even supposed to be standing there in the first place._

_Then Anna broke the silence. "Listen, uh… Kristoff, right? Yeah, I kinda should go back to the castle right now." she said quickly._

_Kristoff raised his eyes. "May I ask what happened?" he questioned._

_Anna shrugged. "Long story. Suitors. Not fun. Ran out. Things happened." _

"_Hm." Kristoff looked at her. Some part of him, deep down inside, took a bit of pleasure in hearing that she was not in fact married. He told that part to shut up. _It would never happen anyways...

"_Hey." Anna snapped her fingers under his nose. "You still with me?"_

"_What? Oh, yeah. Yeah." Kristoff said, shaking his head clear. "I guess you know the way."_

_"I do. But thanks." Anna paused, and with a heavy sigh, turned away. "Guess I have to go. Well… goodbye, Mr. Kristoff. It was… nice seeing you."_

"_You too," Kristoff said gruffly, giving a small wave. He so very much wanted to speak longer with this beautiful princess, but she was the _princess. _No one was ever allowed to talk to _her.

_As Anna walked off, she kept glancing behind her, waiting for Kristoff to leave but only seeing him standing there, watching her disappear down the castle bridge._

"Princess Anna?" chirped a voice, a maid, most likely. "Princess Anna, please wake up!"

"Ugh…" Anna groaned, sitting up amongst the fluffy pink sheets. For the second night in a row, she had dreamed about her encounter with Kristoff the mountain man. She knew it was forbidden, but she couldn't stop thinking about him, especially when she woke up in the morning with a feeling of longing that she wanted to deny but couldn't.

"You've got another meeting today!" said the voice.

_Another meeting._

That was what the staff called her "dates" with the potential suitors. How many was it so far? Ten? Twenty? More? Anna hadn't even heard of that many countries.

Ever since their parents died in a terrible storm, her sister Elsa was to take over. Now that it was official, Elsa was trying to tie Anna off with some Prince. It was terrible, really.

"Who is it this time?" Anna asked tiredly.

"Prince Stefan of the Lucan Islands." the maid answered. "He's very handsome! Tall, golden hair, deep brown eyes..."

_Handsome. _That's what she had been told for every single prince. Some of them were, but others were not, _at all._

_Ha, _Anna thought. _That guy sounds like Kristoff…_

Him again. Why couldn't she just forget about the commoner and go on with her life? It would be easier for everyone, including him, if that night had never happened.

"I need to forget about it!" Anna whispered to herself.

"What was that?" the maid at the door said.

"Nothing," Anna sighed heavily. "I'm getting ready now."

"You know, our main export is metals such as silver and aluminum," said the Prince, delicately wiping his mouth. They were eating dinner in the main dining room, supposedly getting to know each other. So far, it was putting Anna to sleep.

"Oh, really?" she said, feigning interest.

"Yes," said Prince Stefan smugly, fixing his brown eyes on her. They weren't warm brown, but more like a dull mud color. "We're very rich from it."

_Kill me now. _Anna groaned silently. Her head drooped slightly and she stifled a yawn. _How much longer do I have to listen to Mr. Stuffypants here brag about how rich he is?_

"... and then, I said to the Duke, 'If you want to trade with us, that's too bad!'" laughed Prince Stefan. Anna tried to act amused, but really, she was dead on her feet.

Finally, it was too much. "I'm not feeling too well," Anna lied, standing up. She clutched her stomach for effect. "Although that was… ah, _enjoyable, _I think you should leave."

"Oh, of course, Princess." Prince Stefan bowed to her. "I hope to see you in the future."

He proceeded to stroll towards the door, Anna running right in front of him. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short, but that just sounded like a good place to end, and it's just the beginning! Hopefully I can update often.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is Chapter 2...**

**It's a little later than I'd have liked it to be, but I kinda had some writer's block and... well, juicy parts come a bit later.**

**Hope you like it! Reviews (and favorites/follows) = happier me = more chapters!**

**Oh, and yes, it is short... Again, the writer's block. I promise to update super soon, to make up for the stink-o chapters.**

"So how did it go?" Elsa asked politely, standing in Anna's doorway with her hands folded behind her back. She was checking on Anna after the "date" with the latest suitor, not in a friendly way but more business-like. Acting like the queen she was.

"Not fun." Anna grumbled, pulling off the mint-green dress and tugging a simple cotton nightgown over her head. "Just like the other eighteen of them."

"Anna, please-" Elsa started to sigh, but she was cut off.

"Please what, Elsa?" Anna shouted, walking towards her sister angrily. She wasn't easily provoked like this, but this time, she just let out all of her pent-up frustration over the suitors and the dates and her life being overly-chaotic. "I've done plenty lately! I mean, can't you tell that I _hate _my life? Every day it's a new prince to chat up, another boring conversation to sit through! It never stops! The one thing I ask from you, the only thing after all these years of never even _talking, _is to let me live my life the way that I want!" She looked at Elsa pleadingly, desperation showing in her eyes. "Please."

Elsa blinked and tried to speak comfortingly. But she had no idea how. She didn't even know what comfort was. _How do you deal with friends and what do you feed them?_ were her main questions. "Anna, you need to do this. I'm sure you will find someone that you like, and if you don't…" She trailed off.

_Yes, then what? _Anna wondered in contempt. _Then you'll pair me up with one that I don't like?_

"Tomorrow's schedule is empty. Go do whatever you want, I really don't care." Elsa said shortly as she walked away.

_At least I get a break…_

Her head still swirling with thoughts, Anna climbed into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

That morning was just like any other, except for the fact that Anna could eat breakfast in her room, relaxing on her plush bed, and no one cared. She had no plans for that day, so she could lounge around for hours doing nothing (Well, perhaps digging into her secret chocolate stash).

Anna didn't feel like waking the kitchen staff, so she tried to make her own meal. It hadn't turned out so well. The porridge was cold, lumpy and had the sticky consistency of slightly dried glue, and the hot chocolate was contrastingly torrid, burning her tongue as soon as she tasted it.

There goes having a nice meal to start the day.

She still felt the desire, burning in the pit of her stomach even more than the failed hot chocolate. The one she can't talk about, involving _him..._

Anna had the dream again. And the image of the man swam around in her brain, teasing her, giving her that yearning, the itch that she couldn't scratch.

_Maybe I should find him._

_I can't. It's not even allowed!_

_It'll be easy. Go out into the town square and look for a tall, well-built guy with golden hair and beautiful brown eyes…_

_Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up. Stop that thinking._

"Agh, why did it have to happen?" Anna groaned, seizing her head in her hands. The agonizing indecision was too much.

_Go search out this commoner? Or stay?_

_Take a risk to find him, or play it safe and have the same dream, over and over, for who knows how long?_

Anna slipped her leather shoes over her small feet and brushed out her skirts. It was like she knew she was going somewhere, getting dressed before eating. Like there really was no decision to make in the first place.

"I'm going out," she called decisively to a passing maid that was carrying a pile of bedsheets. "Tell Kai, will you? Or maybe Elsa. She might want to know."

The sound of her shoes _click-clack_-ing on the cobblestone pavement echoed around the village square. The light morning breeze ruffled her auburn braids, sending strands of hair flying in the wind, lightly blowing across her pale, freckled cheeks and leaving tiny goosebumps in its wake. It couldn't last very long, because a streak of scorching temperatures was making its way through the Arendelle summer.

As Anna walked by, people called out polite greetings, giving small bows as well. It bothered her, the formality of the gesture; they couldn't just greet her normally, as they would a friend. She was and always would be the princess, the figure on the pedestal that they knew only by name, speaking solely out of obedience to royalty. This bothered her, that because she could rarely, if ever, leave the castle, the common people didn't see her as… well, _human._

Glancing around the marketplace in the town square, she took no notice of anyone who might associate with her stranger, Kristoff. Big burly men like him? No one yet…

_Where is he? He has to be here! I have to find him!_

Despite searching the square, Anna had yet to find him.

_Time for side streets._

But then, a miracle happened. It was as if that moment was sent from above.

_Thud._

Just like before.

"Sorry," muttered Anna hurriedly, not even thinking about the fact that she just crashed into someone for the second time in as many days. She just wanted to get out of there.

"It's fine." a voice replied. Anna froze in her tracks. Without a single glance at the man, she knew instantly who it was.

"Kristoff!" she said with a smile. "I've been looking for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello there!**

***very ashamed face* I, your beloved author, am very sorry that I have not posted in a really long time. I've just felt awful lately. I've felt absolutely exhausted no matter how much sleep I get, had bad stomach pains, nausea, and migraines... Agh. So I'm not in the mood to write. And now I'll be going on a cruise! Forget how long it is, but it's going to the Caribbean... on the Royal Caribbean line! Hopefully it'll be fun... **

**When I get back, on Monday or something (as I've been told) I will give you guys a very special gift! Prepare to have your very own...**

**EXTRA CHAPTERS!**

**That's right, folks, your favorite author will write TWO or THREE or FOUR chapters for that week!**

**And I'll be enforcing a rule on myself. I must update at least once a week, and more if I feel like it. Won't be too hard, 'cause I have too much free time...**

**Right, then. So, I haven't quite finished the chapter, so it's not as long or as good as I wish it could be, but I don't want to make you guys suffer two weeks without a chapter! Once I get the chance, I may update it to be better.**

**So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, in no way is Frozen mine. It belongs to whoever it belongs to, but just know that it is not me.**

**(But I do own this idea, so BACK. OFF. I know karate. For real, I do. Green belt in seido karate! Whoop whoop!)**

**(Okay, fine, I quit after I reached green, but hey, I didn't really like it...)**

"You… you've been… uh…" Kristoff gaped. Inwardly, Anna sighed. Yet another thing about being a princess. People were actually _surprised _when she just wanted to talk, like a normal person.

"Yes, I was!" she said. "I really need to talk to you."

He was still gaping in surprise, but he managed to speak. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

With a quick glance around the empty square (just to make sure no one was going to hear what she said), Anna began to tell him everything. About how she just couldn't stop thinking about him, the dreams she had every single time she closed her eyes, how she had struggled with her feelings ever since that fated night, agonizing over following the rules and finding a suitor like a good princess or going with what her heart desired even though it was forbidden. About how she… _needed _him, yet she barely knew him.

Kristoff was speechless. Anna stood there, watching him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Kristoff?" she whispered. When he didn't answer, Anna continued hesitantly. "I know that it's crazy and all. Hey, it's hard for me too. But I…." she took a deep breath. "I need you."

Without warning, Kristoff leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips.

Anna practically melted inside. _Oh, thank goodness, he feels the same…_

When they pulled apart, Kristoff leaned his head against Anna's and said quietly, so that only she could hear, "I need you too."

The next few days were a guilty pleasure. Anna would go out on a "walk" each evening, sneaking out of the castle to greet Kristoff as he got home from ice harvesting, which Anna soon learned was his occupation (hence the strong arms) and basically his life. He'd be sweaty and tired, but he always gave her a joyful greeting. They'd stroll back to his small cabin on the outskirts of the village, where Kristoff would feed his "assistant" and lifelong pet reindeer, Sven, as Anna made dinner, or rather, attempted to. Most often she would burn whatever she tried to make, but Kristoff would simply laugh and pull out some bread and meat he bought at the market. They would talk over the meal, chatting about Anna's latest boring suitor or whatever happened while Kristoff was harvesting ice. After they finished, Anna would grudgingly run back to the castle, slipping through a back door (and on one occasion, a window) as if she had never left.

The dreams were finally gone, replaced by reality. According to Kristoff, he too was dreaming of her. Until recently, that is, when they had actually came to be, in a sort.

It's like they were meant to be, as if everything that was happening right then and there was written in the stars.

Yet they might not have a happy ending. Anna kept pushing the issue of suitors to the back of her mind, even though it was impossible to avoid. Sooner or later she would be forced to pick one, or one would be picked for her. Every day there was a new prince, as if Elsa (the one who invited the men and started the whole search) was growing desperate. She clearly wanted Anna to find _someone_, whoever it was.

Kristoff brought this up once, when he and Anna were curled up next to a small fire, idly chatting about a fellow ice harvester's recent marriage.

"What are you going to do?" he asked quietly. "You have to get married. To a prince."

Anna groaned. "I don't know what'll happen. If only it would all go away, we would be perfectly fine together, and then we would be happy forever."

"But that's not going to happen." Kristoff sighed, running a hand through his hair worriedly. "No matter what, this will never be easy. Unless I somehow become a prince, we'll never be allowed to be together." He laughed slightly. "I don't think I'll turn into royalty anytime soon."

That was when it happened. A idea, as quick as lightning, found its way to Anna's brain through some sort of divine inspiration or _whatever _it was that gave her the absolutely wonderful plan that might possibly give her what she wanted.

"Are you sure about that?" she said, grinning in anticipation. Kristoff stared at her, confused, but she was too excited to slow down and explain. "Because I think I know a way to fix everything."

"This jacket is too small," grumbled Kristoff, tugging at the gold-trimmed cuff of his regal blue coat. "The sleeves practically go up to my elbows."

"More like the middle of your forearm, but who cares?" Anna said as she adjusted the collar of his white dress shirt. "Besides, I secretly bought these from some clothes guy in town. It's not like I could _ask _you your measurements." She stepped back, taking in everything. "Good! You look like a prince now."

And he truly did. From the rich fabric, to the medals on the coat, to the cotton gloves, everything about him said "royalty".

_Well, almost everything._

Kristoff clearly wasn't comfortable. He tugged at his sleeves and paced the length of the cabin, his face revealing all of his anxiety.

"Come on," Anna smiled, nudging his arm. "It'll be fine. Just _act _like a prince, and they'll think you're a suitor. Make up a country. Hopefully they'll think it's real!"

"If you say so," Kristoff muttered, but he didn't seem to be reassured. How was he supposed to act like the calm, collected princes who strutted around like they owned the world? He was just a lowly ice harvester. The only thing he had to show for his labor was a reindeer and a small cabin.

Anna peered out of the doorway, then quickly pulled her head back in. "It must be noon by now." she commented. "I'd better get going." She gave Kristoff a quick hug. "Remember, wait ten minutes, then walk towards the castle! But try to stay out of sight of the villagers. They might recognize you." Anna informed him as she raced out.

Kristoff _seriously _doubted that the plan would work. He had no clue what princes did, what they wore, what they acted like, or anything! How was he supposed to pretend to be one? And making up a country? That would never fool anybody. He was going to walk in there and make an absolute fool of himself. At best. And at worst… well, he didn't even want to think about what would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Your chapter, peoples! Hope you liked it, even just a little.<strong>

**(On a side note, has anyone ever read Dante's "Inferno"? I finished it a day or two ago, and I'm just curious...)**

**Reviews and/or faves and/or follows make me happy :) And they motivate me to write more!**

**Because you guys have been such good readers, I will reward you! A summary thingy for a story I'll post sometime soon!**

Titled: On the Far Side of the Moon

Anna and Kristoff couldn't be farther apart. She's the princess, he's a lowly ice harvester. It's like they're purposely kept apart, her stuck in the castle separated from all humanity by tall stone walls, him living in a small shack on the edge of town. They're supposed to be polar opposites. But love cannot be held back by any boundary. Their connection is obvious. Their love, forbidden. But their will to be together is stronger than anything.

**Ehh, I know, not that fabulous, but... still.**

**See ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone. I know this is really late, but...

Yeah, I've been working on a chapter. It's really long and awesome, but I wrote it before I typed it up, and I absolutely HATE typing from something I'm reading. So, never fear, your chapter will appear!

The thing is, I have a lot of problems. Some are mental, a couple are physical. I won't tell you what happened because it's kinda gross, but one of my physical problems almost landed me in the emergency room.

I only need to sort things out. You know, take a break for a bit, get myself together, stuff like that. I need to figure out my problems and yeah, it's complicated. But when I come back, it's a new me! (The new me is good at updating. The me from right now... I know, I'm bad at updating! It's my stupid ADHD. I'm just bad at that stuff. WHY?!)

I will be back! I don't know when, but I will be back, with chapters AND a new story! That one will be easier to update, because it's just random poems and stuff. And in the future, I may upload a real story, with chapters and everything!


	5. Chapter 5

**Bounjour, mes copains. Oui, je suis en retard, mais...**

**Ah. Let me do this in English. Hi, guys. You probably hate me by now, and I'm really sorry. I just have issues. Lots of issues. Such as starting high school with really high-level classes that give me lots of stress and hyperventilation-inducing panic attacks. Oh, and there's the fact that I eat in the hallway at lunch because I have no friends, and I'm now the class weirdo, and...**

**Yeah. I just needed to sort things out. And I have, mostly. I've been a bit lazy, but I gave myself a stern talking-to and realized that I love writing. I enjoy doing this, it's just that... hmm. I'm kinda crazy. ADHD + Anxiety + Depression = HEAD EXPLOSION. So it's been a bit hard. I promise though, I'm going to do weekly chapters no matter what! I promise! But please, be patient with me. I'm a puny little freshman weakling that belongs in a mental hospital!**

**Well, enjoy! I have SOOOOO many ideas for this! EEEEEEE IZ MAKIN MEH SQUEAL!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Frozen isn't mine. It belongs to those big important people that wear suits. Maybe if I owned a suit, people would take me seriously...**

* * *

><p>"Prince Kristoff of <em>where<em>?"

"Slovenia." Kristoff repeated, pretending to be insulted. "Haven't you heard of it? It's somewhat far from here. East."

The butler gave a fake start of realization. "Ah, yes, I believe I remember now!"

_No, you really don't, _thought Kristoff with impatience. He just wanted to get this awkward phase of make-believe over with so he and Anna could be together. The sooner that happened, the better.

"Anyways," the butler continued, "My name is Kai. I'll go get Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, and you can just make yourself comfortable here in the drawing room." He promptly rushed out, leaving Kristoff to sit rather uncomfortably in an oak-wood dining chair and wait.

The drawing room was large and grandiose, with its velvet draperies decorating the walls and intricately carved moulding, its high-arching windows overlooking a topiary garden where Kristoff could just imagine spending lazy afternoons relaxing under the spreading branches of the willow tree, feeling the breeze rustling his hair slightly…

"I take it you're Prince Kristoff?" asked a crisp female voice.

Quickly Kristoff turned away from the window and nodded at Queen Elsa, who stood in the doorway, her face a deadpan look of indifference.

_But where is Anna?_

Almost like she read his mind, Queen Elsa said to him, Princess Anna will be down in a moment. She is just, ah… _preparing_."

_What in the world could she be preparing for? She already knows I'm coming,_ Kristoff wondered, but he shook the thought away. It probably made sense, anyway, for her to at least _act _like she had no clue what was going on.

There was a long, very awkward silence while Queen Elsa took a few steps forward and closed the drawing room door. She cleared her throat and asked pointedly, "So, you are from… Slovenia, correct? I haven't really heard of it."

Suddenly, Kristoff's throat felt dry. He was choking up. "Um, it-it's small. V-very small. It's, uh… e-east of here." he stuttered. Then he cursed himself. Princes didn't trip and stumble over their words; quite opposingly, they were extremely articulate and proper. Not to mention, they knew everything about their countries and were more than happy to tell it to anyone that would listen. All Kristoff had to say about his fake nation was "small" and "east of here".

Queen Elsa smiled, feigning interest. "That must be why I haven't heard much of it," she said. "How intriguing." She paused, then continued. "Who are the King and Queen?"

_Great. More questions I don't have the answers to, _thought Kristoff nervously.

"It's, uh… Just my father. King Erik." he blurted. Erik was actually the name of a fellow ice harvester, but it just fell into his head when he needed it.

"Ah," nodded Queen Elsa. "Tell him to make the journey here sometime. Perhaps we could do business."

"No, he can't!" Kristoff exclaimed. "He, uh… has this problem. With his, uh, his legs. He can't move them. So he can't travel. And, um, no one else can make the journey for him, and I don't have any siblings, and, uh…"

Queen Elsa held up a hand. "That is unfortunate." she said softly. "Best wishes, then, to your country."

For a moment, Kristoff wondered why she didn't offer to travel to "Slovenia", but all other thoughts were chased from his mind as Anna came sprinting into the room, clutching her skirt folds to keep them away from her feet. She was obviously winded, and she leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

"So… sorry…" she panted. "Had to… hurry… ran… across… castle… really far…"

Queen Elsa gave her a stern glare, and shook her head in disapproval.

"Princess Anna." Kristoff struggled to keep his voice level. What he really wanted to do was sweep Anna up in his arms and spin her around. He didn't want to hide it any longer.

_Soon, _he told himself. _Just a bit more acting._

Kristoff walked forward rather shakily and gently took Anna's small hand in his large, calloused one. Then he bowed his head and pressed his lips to her soft white skin, as he had learned that all the proper gentlemen do this when meeting a lady.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Anna beamed, looking ecstatic, but nervous as well. _She must be having trouble just the same._ They held each other's gaze for quite a while, words and emotion of unimaginable volume passing unspoken between the two.

"If you two are quite finished, you can go wherever you like." Queen Elsa said irritably. "But please leave my study. I have work to do." Anna and Kristoff jumped apart at her words, and fled the room as quickly as they could.

…

"Thank goodness we're out of there!" Anna sighed in relief as she led Kristoff down the castle hallways.

"Couldn't agree more," muttered Kristoff. "That four minutes was absolute torture."

"Was it really that bad, _Prince Kristoff_?" Anna laughed.

"Every second of it." Kristoff insisted. "I now have a father named King Erik who can't walk!"

Anna patted his shoulder. "Decent improvising, at least." They stopped in front of a large wooden door, which Kristoff recognized at the entrance, or in this case, probably the exit.

"Come on, let's go into town," Anna smiled. "I emptied my chocolate stash yesterday and you know I can't live without chocolate."

…

One box of truffles and six chocolate bars (to be stored secretly, according to Anna) later, the pair were sitting under the exact same willow tree Kristoff had spotted earlier, sharing their candy and enjoying the summer warmth.

"Ew, orange flavored!" Anna scrunched up her face in disgust and hurled the saliva-covered ball into the bushes. "It tastes like soap!"

"How do you know what soap tastes like?" Kristoff teased as he popped a milk chocolate truffle into his mouth.

"Some things you just know what they are, even though you've never experienced them." Anna shrugged. She was quiet for a moment. "This rule…" She lowered her voice as the gardener walked by with a peony plant in one hand and the trowel that most likely dug it up in the other. "This commoner rule is really just pointless. Do you think I should convince Elsa to get rid of it?"

"No, don't!" Kristoff said quickly. "You don't know if you can even do that. It'll just be more trouble. Plus, she's going to be suspicious of _why _you want it removed, and we'll be found out, and she'll punish you somehow, and…"

"Alright, I won't do it," Anna reassured him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It probably would go wrong some how."

"This all could go wrong. Right now, our plan could be crumbling apart and we might not even know about it." Kristoff muttered.

"Way to stay positive, Mr. Sunshine!" Anna said sarcastically. Then she nudged him with her elbow and smiled. "Seriously, though, stop worrying so much, you big baby. We'll be _fine._ Everything will go just like we planned. It's smooth sailing from here on out.

Kristoff still clung to his doubts, but he decided to forget them for the moment at least. "I'll show _you_ who's being a baby!" he grinned, then reached out a hand.

"I'm not a-" Anna's sentence ended in a fit of laughter as Kristoff began to tickle her. Everywhere. Anna was definitely ticklish.

There was one lone person who was not enjoying the jokes. He stood in the shadow of a large oak, its reaching branches providing just enough shade to conceal his figure as he watched the happy couple relaxing on the grass. It drove him mad to see her like that, happy, laughing, and with someone else. She should have married him; he should have gotten the kingdom that he wanted. The kingdom that he _deserved,_ with all of the suffering he went through over the years. He was tired of being the least favorite. He was finished with his pathetic life. He was going to be a king, no matter what.

Prince Hans silently snuck away from the scene, his mind brooding with dark ideas and his ambition focused on doing anything to get that crown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mmkay, sorry 'bout this...**

**Forgot to add some important stuff.**

**Elsa does NOT have ice powers. She's still anti-social and... yeah.**

**Olaf isn't in this. He doesn't exist, okay?**

**All right? All right!**

**Edit: Elsa doesn't have a husband either! Though maybe I should find someone for her... Hmm, opportunity!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Didn't I tell you? Didn't I? Huh? Huh?**

**CHAPTERCHAPTERCHAPTERCHAPTER YAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYYYY!**

**I'm excited.**

**Okay, it's a bit short... but hey, I'm working on it! It looked a lot longer in Google Docs.**

**I'll mostly update on weekends, maybe on weekdays if I'm good or I'm sick or it's a snow day or we're having a school vacation...**

**Yeah. Here it is! Review, review, review! I LOVE REVIEWS! They help a lot and they make me feel good! Favorites and follows are also nice :)**

**P.S. I have an idea for a new story, it's a bit general now but I'm working on it! Also, my other story "Dear You" (The poems and stuff) comes second to this one! It's more of a casual thing for whatevers and yeah...**

* * *

><p>It seemed that they had been together for just a moment before the sun began to set. This was their curfew appointed to them by Queen Elsa, and so as to not disappoint the person whose opinion mattered most, Kristoff and Anna rushed inside the castle. Queen Elsa was waiting for them, her posture rigid and her fingers tapping impatiently.<p>

"You made it," she said curtly. "Anna, you have leaves in your hair. Go clean yourself up for dinner, you look like a mess. Prince Kristoff, I believe that you should be going now. Due to your, ah… _circumstances_, instead of sending a letter to notify you of further meetings, it would be best if you could stay in town for a few days. Someone will contact you if we wish to see you again."

Kristoff nodded quietly. He was about to say a polite goodbye and walk out, but Anna cut him off.

"Oh, Elsa, why can't he stay here?" she asked, a slight whine to her voice. "It'll be so much easier! You won't have to send anyone out, and… and… well, what's the point of guestrooms if we never have guests?"

Queen Elsa was dangerously silent for a moment. Her face was emotionless, her voice controlled when she spoke. "Anna, we can't…"

"Please!" Anna begged. "Just this once. A few days! That's all it is."

"All right," Queen Elsa sighed. "But only for a few days. And if he causes _any_ trouble, he will be sent away." She glared at both Kristoff and Anna when she said this.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed Anna, hurrying forwards around the desk to fling her arms around a highly affronted-looking Queen Elsa.

"Control yourself!" the Queen snapped. "Now, get out of my study, both of you. Anna, please show Prince Kristoff to his room. I think that large one at the end of the right-hand third floor corridor will do."

Without further word, she practically shoved the pair out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

…

"Did she really have to do that?" Anna grumbled as they ascended a spiraling staircase. "Not just kicking us out, but putting you in a guestroom that's a whole floor above mine!"

"Is that so?" Kristoff grumbled. "It's like she doesn't trust me. Not that I'm offended or anything, it's just that…" He trailed off.

"I get it," nodded Anna. "You want her to like you. But that'll be hard; she never really liked anybody. A bit antisocial, I guess." They stopped in front of a tall white door at the end of a red-wallpapered hallway. Anna sighed. "Well, this is me, then."

"See you tomorrow?" Kristoff asked hopefully, his brown eyes pleading. She met his gaze and laughed.

"If I can get out of here. It seems like Elsa will be calling the shots from now on."

"That's only until we're married! Then we can do whatever we want." said Kristoff happily.

Anna smiled dreamily. "Married… ah, yes. Free to do whatever we want without having to worry about getting caught!" She kissed her tall companion on the cheek (standing on her toes to do so) and, throwing him a fleeting goodbye, walked inside her bedroom and closed the door.

_So she wants it too. See, she _does _love you._

That night, Kristoff had a rather restless sleep. He had a strange feeling that something was or would be terribly wrong. No matter what he told himself, he was worried. About Anna, about himself, about their plan.

_It'll all go wrong. I'll mess up somehow! I'm not even close to what a prince should be. Some little detail that I missed, and everything crumbles to the ground._

Relax, everything is fine so far!

_So far. That's only one day. And Elsa doesn't even like me! It's guaranteed that she'll be watching._

Calm down already… sleep a bit… everything is okay… the plan will work…

The curtains were drawn, yet the sun still shone brilliantly through the window, directly onto the face of the sleeping man. He blinked and shielded his eyes.

"Agh, too bright," Kristoff muttered. "and too early in the morning." Nevertheless, he shook himself free from the fluffy white blankets and stood up. Since he didn't exactly have time to pack (not to mention the fact that what he slept in was dirty and very un-royal) he had slept in the stiff blue jacket and black pants he had worn the previous day.

Not a single person was in the hall when he opened the door; it seemed uninhabited.

_Maybe they're eating breakfast…_

But when he went down to the first floor dining hall, it was as equally empty as the hallway.

_Anna could be up too…_

But barely two steps of the spiral had been climbed when Kristoff felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a man with dark reddish hair dressed in the simple clothes of a servant, an expression of urgency on his face. "Sir?" he asked carefully.

"Um… yes?" Kristoff replied. "Listen, I need to go…" He placed his foot on the next step. But the man gripped him even more tightly.

"Please, I need your help!" the servant begged. Kristoff sighed inwardly and turned around. As he did, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and his vision went dark.

…

Anna skipped through the corridor, suddenly overwhelmed with joy. _One day down, just a few more to go!_

"Elsaaaaaaaa!" she called. "Breakfast!"

"Anna, I'm already down here. And please, be quiet!" Elsa sighed loudly from the first floor.

"Whatever, I'm going to go wake Kr- I mean, ah… our guest." Anna stated, trying to sound as formal as possible while holding in a giggle. Kristoff was a prince and a guest, to be treated with the utmost respect.

"Hey, Kristoff!" she yelled as she flew up the flight of stairs to the third floor. "Prince Kristoff!"

Anna reached the end of the hall and pounded on Kristoff's door. "Open up, slowpoke!" she teased. "Are you even awake?"

_He must not be. I better go in. Wait, what if he's changing? Oh gosh, I don't want to walk in on that! But he'd still say something to tell me he's there. Okay, I'm doing it. I'll open the door. Three, two… one!_

Nothing, absolutely nothing. The bed was empty, and the room unoccupied.

Anna wasn't particularly worried. _He could already be at breakfast…_

When she ran back down to the dining hall, there was no one but Elsa, who sat at the table eating a bowl of porridge with amazingly straight posture. _Is it even possible to eat in a regal way?_

In her mind Anna went through every possible place that Kristoff could be, including strange ones like hiding in a closet.

_Feeding Sven… _No, he had arranged before to have one of the ice harvesters take care of the reindeer for a few days. _Outside, taking a walk around the grounds… _He wasn't there either. _Hiding somewhere… _That was just ridiculous. Why would he be hiding?

"Elsa!" Anna panted, running into the dining hall once again, this time covered in sweat from checking every single place in the castle for Kristoff.

The queen was just finishing her meal. She stood up to leave, then caught sight of the out-of-breath princess leaning against the door frame.

"What is it?" she snapped. "I have work to do and there's no time for silly things like this!"

"Elsa, just listen to me!" Anna insisted. "The Prince…" Her voice seemed to catch on the words as fear slowly grew at last. "Prince Kristoff is missing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, there! It's me! Who else would it be?**

**I'm here to tell you guys something. It's not a big deal, but...**

**I've decided to go with a different plot. The one I had was kinda dumb, and I have a much better idea now! I'll be replacing the previous chapter. But I'll need some time to update. Another week. I mean, I already have a bit done, but... I have three huge tests this week, and lots of stuff and stuff and more stuff.**

**Thanks for reading. I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Well, hello there. Long time no see.

I know. I've been gone a while. It's been ages since I've written.

I pretty much forgot about this story in the hectic mess that is my life.

Basically, I took an unintentional break.

I came back to Fanfiction itself because I got a little email saying that someone had favorited (or followed, I can't remember) my story. And I was like, "Oh yeah, that awesome thing I used to do!"

And it made me want to write again.

So I shall continue on. My writing is very rusty, and I'm not in my usual "groove" in terms of this story. But I've matured quite a bit. I don't use "yay" so much, so thank goodness for that. Any time I use the word "yay", just go blind temporarily, okay? Thanks.

But the best things in life come to those who wait!

(I have much of the chapter written already, just collecting figurative dust on a Google doc.)

P.S. I'll be looking for a beta.


End file.
